This invention relates to containers for storing, transporting, and dispensing liquid chemicals including: acids, solvents, bases, photoresists, dopants, inorganics, organics, biological solutions, pharmaceuticals, and radioactive chemicals. In particular, the present invention relates to using key elements to assure proper coupling of a connector to a container for proper and safe dispensing of liquid chemicals from the container.
Certain manufacturing processes require the use of liquid chemicals such as those listed above. Often, these processes require a specific liquid chemical for each particular process. Storage and dispensing systems allow alternative containers to be used to deliver liquid chemicals to a manufacturing process at a specified time or place. Successful operation of the manufacturing process relies upon personnel correctly connecting the proper liquid chemical into the system at the proper time or place. It is critical that the proper liquid chemical be installed into the system for the particular process. If the incorrect liquid chemical is installed for a particular process, it is likely to fail. Such failure is likely to result in an extremely hazardous situation for the manufacturing personnel as well as any persons in the immediate vicinity. Furthermore, it is likely that the manufacturing equipment and the articles of manufacture will be severely damaged.